Mechanikat
'''Mechanikat '''is one of the main antagonists in the Black Lion franchise. He's a villainous cybernetic cat with a vendetta against the Dog Stars. As an intergalactic overlord, Mechanikat wishes to take over the entire universe, in order for him to gain wealth, fame and all of the power that he never received on his home planet. Background Centuries ago, Mechanikat was originally an alien cat hybrid named Eclipse who resided on a planet called Catus. Eclipse, along with the rest of his people lived a peaceful live with no fear or anger in their hearts. Eclipse lived with an unnamed scientist who was famous for his creations and received fame and wealth from his adoring fans. Eclipse wished to someday become famous as his master. One day, Eclipse spotted a sign-up sheet for the inventor's convention. Winner gets to work with the emperor and his royal staff. Knowing that he can help his planet by working with the emperor, Eclipse boldly signed up for the inventor's convention. For the next six months, Eclipse began to work on a spaceship that is programmed by a nuclear power source that could project a force field that could protect the entire planet and its inhabitants from invasions. On the day of convention, the best invention was announced to all of Catus and Eclipse was in the top 4. Unfortunately, the judge awarded another cat, the award and escorted him to the palace to meet up with the emperor. Eclipse sadly walks back to the home, wondering how he should tell his master about his failure. Suddenly, a hoard of alien dog invaders flew into the planet and attacked everybody. Eclipse began to run home, only to remember that his spaceship can repel the dog invaders. He went back to the convention and boarded his spaceship. Using the weapons from his spaceship, Eclipse managed to defeat most of the dog invaders. Meanwhile, the captain was aiming a missile at Eclipse's home, where his master is. Eclipse was unaware of that until he heard an alert on his monitor. Eclipse ejected himself from the ship and ran to his master's house, not before the captain fired the missile at the building. The dog invaders retreated back to their planet. Eclipse survived the explosion but was severely injured. His master was killed in the explosion. Eclipse mourns the death of his master and realizes that his master's death, the destruction of his planet and the loss of his body parts was the dogs' fault. He escaped Catus and took residence in his spaceship and replaced his failed body parts with mechanical replacements to avoid death, turning himself into a figure known as Mechanikat. He began to steal weaponry and machinery around the galaxy with help from his trusty henchmen, Snooky and the obedient Catbots. Mechanikat eventually became the most wanted criminal in the galaxy, that the space authorities have been trying to catch, especially the Dog Stars, whom he plans to eradicate for foiling his plans. Development In the Krypto the Superdog cartoon series, Mechanikat's origin and motives are unknown. The only piece that the storywriter could find is that Mechnikat was once an ordinary cat until he was severely injured. The result of the injury led Mechanikat to create several mechanical limbs to replace his failed ones and to avoid death. What probably led Mechanikat to start hating dogs was because they were the ones who injured him, leading him to dominate the galaxy and destroy every dog in the galaxy, notably the Dog Stars. In the Wooten version, Mechanikat, just like many of the based-off villains are given a full backstory. Mechanikat's hatred of dogs and means to rule the universe are further explained. Official Description ''Mechanikat is the grouchy and ferocious intergalactic warlord and a master invention who wants to rule universe in his own way. His way of ruling the universe is with cats, not dogs or even wolves. He spends his free-time by pouncing on mice, drinking milk and eating fish. '' Personality Under his former persona, Eclipse, Mechanikat wanted to be recognized as the planet's greatest inventor. He cared deeply for his people and wanted to help them. He was determined and somewhat desperate to make his master proud, despite being loved by him. Mechanikat felt alone and saw himself as an outcast, especially after the tragic death of his unknown parents. He was willing to do everything to achieve fame and wealth, only to make his late master proud and to bring respect to his parents. When his master was killed, Mechanikat was obsessed with avenging his master's death and exact horrible vengeance on the dogs who caused his misfortunes. Mechanikat spent the rest of his teenage years and adulthood as a cruel, sadistic and aggressive overlord. Aboard his spaceship, Mechanikat is a rather fearsome, intimidating and tyrannical warlord. Unfit to live on any other planet, Mechanikat hides inside his ship devising evil plans to help him dominate the universe and eliminate his enemies. He is very pushy and angrily demands his henchmen to follow his orders or complete their assigned mission. Before he launches them aboard the Dog Star's ship or a certain place on Earth, he threatens death or pain on them if they fail to complete their mission. He's shown to be very ravenous, as shown when he ruthlessly pounces on mice and eats them. While believing to be a greedy and power-hungry criminal, Mechanikat is simply retaining his loyalty to his people by destroying the creatures who destroyed his master and half of his home. His loyalty to the cats are so strong that he'll immediately befriend them and manipulate them to join his team. He calls a cat, a traitor, if they are best friends with a dog, for example, Streaky. Mechanikat's goal to achieve ultimate power and fame is a sign of determination and desperation. Being called a dangerous intergalactic criminal, Mechanikat appears to be lazy and sluggish, just simply sending Snooky, or one of the Catbots to do his bidding. Mechanikat will usually take matters into his own hands when all of his henchmen are defeated. Mechanikat is shown to be very cowardly when his plans are defeated. He tries to flee and evade prison only to stopped and trapped by the Dog Stars. Physical appearance Mechanikat is a green cyborg cat with purple metal that poses as a shirt and lower grey metal that poses as pants. He has metal on the right side of his eye, which is the place where Mechanikat was severely harmed during the impact of the explosion. Powers and abilities * '''Cat Physiology: '''Mechanikat is an anthropomorphic cat * '''Cat-like Reflexes: '''Just all ordinary cats, Mechanikat has strong, super fast that is often used to avoid the Dog Stars and the blast of their weapons. * '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''Both as Eclipse and Mechanikat, he was highly intelligent, and manipulative * '''Cyborg Physiology: '''Mechanikat build himself into a cyborg after the explosion nearly destroyed him. * '''Fighting Skills: '''As Eclipse, Mechanikat was unable to fight anyone, but after being made in cyborg, he instantly became a master in karate. Appearances The Black Lion meets Krypto Before the events of the episode, Mechanikat had the blueprints of a doomsday device downloaded into his memory banks until the Dog Stars took the memory chip out of Mechanikat's memory bank, leaving him to forget how to make the doomsday. He angrily tells the Dog Stars that he'll figure out a way to regain his memory and ensure destruction on the human race. One day at a science fair in Metro City, Mechanikat discovers that one of the scientists is presenting a machine that can project any memory onto the monitor. He launches Snooky onto Earth, so he can steal the invention and bring it back to his boss. His plan proved to successful and knowing that Matthew, Krypto and the Dog Stars will return to steal back the invention, Mechanikat had his entire lair booby-trapped. Matthew accidentally triggers a booby-trapped, causing him and the Dog Stars to be locked in a cage. Mechanikat neutralizes the Dog Stars' powers, leaving them powerless and defenseless. He tells the Dog Stars, his plans to conquer the universe by using the doomsday device, that he'll make as soon as his memory is restored. Matthew reminds Mechanikat that the Memory Projector can only project memories that the user remembers, not the ones that are forgotten. Mechanikat corrects the Black Lion by telling him that Snooky created a USB that should enable the Memory Projector to do that. Mechanikat leaves his lair to set up the Memory Projector, not before opening up a pit of lava to dip the Black Lion and the Dog Stars in. While he was gone, Matthew used a rope to grab the neutralizer, to de-neutralize the Dog Stars' powers. They break free of the ropes and battle the Catbots. Once the Catbots were defeated, Mechanikat revealed to the gang, that he finished building the doomsday device and was ready to blast it at the planet Earth. Matthew had Tusky distract Mechanikat by scaring him, causing him to fall into a washer and come flying into a restraint chair. Matthew puts the Memory Projector over Mechanikat's head and erases his memory of the doomsday device. He angrily vows vengeance against the Dog Stars and their new friend, Matthew. The Black Lion Mechanikat will return in the upcoming episodes of the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Cats Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Based-off characters Category:Aliens Category:Cyborgs Category:Hybrids Category:Monsters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Wooten characters Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Main antagonists Category:Orphans Category:American characters Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Bosses Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Thieves